BuddyFucks
by yagnogard
Summary: A collection of short MxM lemons in the Buddyfight universe. Enjoy the variety!
1. Chapter 1

Back when Gao's three buddies came together to compete in the All-Star Cup, the trio of monsters seemed to get along nicely with each other. Drum would brag about his feats as the leader of his clan, including his 10 children, while Batzz and Chibi Panda would give their own stories in return while Bal's bubbly demeanor and energetic personality keeping things lively and fun.

But what many didn't know, including Gao himself, was that underneath the veneer of friendship was a fierce rivalry between the three dragons.

Each of the dragons believed that he was the best Buddy for Gao, not only due to being Gao's first, but also from his natural leadership and prowess. Drum, a former Omni Lord, and current leader of the Drum Bunker clan, had a body befitting of a commander of masculine dragons; bulky, with prominent, beefy pecs, and a rack of washboard abs that made all the women in the clan drool over his chiseled body. And then there was the very tool that created his 10 kids, lengthy, with a large head, perfect for ramming into his wife's vagina on a near daily basis.

Bal also thought himself to be the best for Gao, in account of his absurdly adorable looks, both as a chubby "SD" dragon, and in his near naked regular form. The Sun Dragon's cute face was one of the aspects of Bal that gave him luck with a great score of men throughout his thousands of years of living, taking breaks from battling Azi Dahaka by finding, and fucking male dragons. Of course, being a deity also gave him an advantage, both for Gao, and for his sexual exploits.

Batzz had a much rougher personality than either Bal or Drum but made up for it with his determination (for the most part), and his passionate desire to constantly grow and evolve. Most of that growth was mental, mostly due to him already being a massive black dragon hunk, but a certain aspect of him could always stand to grow some more. Despite his shorter than average cock, his fucking kept most of his Thunder Empire friends happy, especially when they were locked away in the Gargantua Valley all those years ago. Although, he also had quite an interest in having cocks inside of him, despite going out of his way to keep that aspect of his sexuality a secret.

That secret, along with many others, came out while the three were taking a bath one night, while Gao and family were out for dinner, including Chibi Panda. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with Bal's sword as the three got ready for their hot, steamy bath, towels wrapped around their waists, and steam quickly filling the room. Sweat soon began to cover their small bodies, and the men couldn't help but sneak looks at each other as they got into the tub. Drum's spiky hair, Batzz's pot belly, the three dragon's flaccid cocks, everything was on display. And unfortunately, Batzz ended up staring at Drum's crotch a bit too long.

"Why the hell are you staring at my junk!?" Drum yelled at Batzz, reaching for the soap and quickly starting to wash himself off.

"Oh please, kid!" Batzz said back. "No one wants to stare at your one-inch nub of a dick anyways."

Drum glared at the thunder dragon and got a small smirk from him in return. Smoke began to spill from Drum's mouth, and Bal decided to step in between the two before Drum burned both Batzz, and the entire house.

"C'mon you two, Bal!" Bal said. "Can't we just bathe without fighting, Bal!?"

"The red runt started it." Batzz yelled at Bal with a growl.

"And I'm gonna finish it if you don't keep your mouth shut, and my eyes away from my crotch!" Drum shouted.

And so the trio spent the next few minutes washing up in silence, avoiding eye contact and any other forms of contact. That was, until Drum asked Bal to wash his back, which Bal happily obliged. As he scrubbed the Armordragon, Bal's eyes shifted downwards towards his own cock, which was rising, despite Bal's eager desire not to! But the damage was done, and soon the tip of his erect cock made contact with Drum's back.

Time seemed to stand still in the humid bathroom; Drum looking back at Bal, Bal's look of terror, and Batzz's smirk all playing out in slow motion. It seemed as if all hell was going to break loose, but then Drum said something out of left field.

"W-Want some help with that?" Drum stammered, reaching back, and grabbing Bal's hard cock. Batzz looked on in silence as Drum soaped up his hand and started to stroke Bal's manhood, teasing the head of Bal's cock. The small orange dragon sighed in pleasure, leaning back and enjoying having Drum jerk him off in the warm bathwater.

"So, what was that about not-"Batzz started.

" **Shut it** , you fat, cocky lizard!" Drum yelled. "I'm just doing this to keep his dick from poking me while I try to get clean."

"Yeah, 'cause getting Bal's jizz in the tub will definitely get you a better bath!"

Regardless of the reason, Drum continued to pleasure Bal, speeding up his soapy handjob and making Bal's breaths heavier and faster. Batzz looked on as Bal got closer and closer to his orgasm. And just when it seemed that Bal was going to let his semen loose in the water, Bal suddenly stood up, giving Drum and Batzz the perfect opportunity to look at his cock.

"Bal had an idea, Bal!" Ball said excitedly. "Bal knows that you two are fighting over who wants to be Gao's Buddy, Bal! So let's decided who's better once and for all, Bal!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Batzz asked.

"Well, since we're all in here and pent up, let's see who's the last to cum!"

Batzz and Drum were initially baffled by the idea, until they felt their cocks rise at the thought of getting sex. Batzz was always looking for an excuse to blow his load (which is why he kept Chibi Panda around), and Drum's wife and he agreed to let Drum fuck other people, mostly to keep her from getting worn out from daily sex.

And that's how a small bathroom threesome started up! Batzz made the first move, rushing up to meet Bal, he reached to jerk Bal's cock as he delivered light kisses to Bal's neck. Bal moved his head to allow Batzz greater access to him, enjoying Battz's tongue gliding across his skin, and his penis being massaged and tugged by the black chubby dragon.

"Since you came up with the idea, how 'bout I make you blow your load first." Batzz whispered in Bal's ear while he felt his hands gliding up and down Bal's cock.

"Actually, I was thinking of making you cum first!" Drum replied. He got some soft soap on his cock, stepped behind Batzz, and slowly began to sink his cock into Batzz's tight tailhole!

Drum expected for him to start cursing the very day Drum was born but, to everyone's surprise, rather than yelling at Drum Batzz let the penetration continue, squeezing Drum's cock with his warm, tight hole. Of course, Batzz tried to keep a scowl on his face, but by the time Drum got balls deep inside of him Batzz's face was covered in a deep red blush, and a wide smile.

"Oh, holy fuck your dick feel's good!" Batzz said as he started to fuck himself on Drum's thick babymaker. Drum wanted to tease Batzz for being such a cock-addict that a good dicking could make his demeanor change so drastically, but his focus was on enjoying Batzz's ass, lightly humping Batzz's ass.

"Damn dude, you're tighter than my wife!" Drum praised as grabbed Batzz hips and got rougher with his fucking. Soon he was plowing Batzz, watching Batzz's ass jiggle with each rough smack of his hips, and enjoying hearing Batzz's gruff whines every time his dick jabbed Batzz's prostate!

Batzz was no stranger to getting fucked, but the bisexual Armordragon was fucking him like no one ever did before, with the perfect mix of speed and sweet, painful thrusts into his hole. Having a hard cock lodged in his throat would complete the experience for Batzz, and luckily, he got exactly what he wanted, Bal turning around and filling his mouth full of hot Sun Dragon cock!

The sounds of water splashing and wetting the floor were interspersed by the harsh slaps of Drum's fucking, and Batzz choking lightly s Bal humped into his mouth. The three dragons had forgotten about the competition, fully absorbing themselves in the sensations of pure, unobstructed gay sex. It was just three men using each other to get off, and they all enjoyed it. Batzz especially was loving the feeling of being used by Drum and Bal, not only getting pleasure from having his prostate assaulted, but also knowing that the other two were having fun fucking him and using him like a sweet fucktoy! With all of that, it was no surprise that he was the first to cum, yanking Bal's cock out of his mouth before he shouted as he came, hot semen shooting into the bathwater.

"Heh, you guys win, but I'm still the best for Gao." Batzz said with a large, goofy smile on his face, all the previous rage fucked out of him, and replaced with a deep satisfaction.

"How about we move to the floor so we can finish this up." Drum suggested to Bal, stepping out of the shower and laying on the floor, raising his legs so that Bal and Batzz got a clear view of his tight, pink pucker.

Bal nodded in agreement and wordlessly stepped out of the bath as well, Batzz staying on his knees and watching, transfixed in an intense afterglow.

Bal got to his knees and pushed Drum's small legs back, lining up his twitching penis with Drum's hole. He effortlessly slid into the warm orifice, mostly due to Batzz's saliva lubricating the dragon's cock. Wasting little time, Bal quickly got into a rhythm, thrusting into Drum with smooth but powerful thrusts that made Drum feel as if his entire body was getting fucked by Bal. Looking into each other's eyes, the two dragons kissed passionately, Drum craning his neck up to meet Bal's soft lips as his hole was fucked wide open, Bal taking the opportunity to speed up his thrusting, pushing his body in-between Drum's legs and getting even deeper inside of Drum. Batzz found himself tugging at his spent cock despite having the cum fucked out of him, mindlessly beating off as Bal beat Drum's hole into submission.

Soon Drum was finding himself getting close, hugging Bal to his chest, and wrapping his arms around Bal's hips, urging the Sun Dragon closer and deeper, reveling in the sensation of Bal's meaty cock spearing his ass over and over again. He didn't want it to end, in fact the fucking was so good that for a brief few moments he even considered what it'd be like to have a big-dicked husband instead of his loyal wife. But those thoughts faded away as he unleashed his hot cum, moaning into Bal's mouth as warm man-cream covered not only his belly, but Bal's stomach as well. It was clear that Bal won the contest, but with Drum's tightening up from his orgasm, Bal had no choice but to fill Drum with his own sperm.

"B-Bal's cumming, Bal!" He announced with one final thrust, filling Drum with his seed for what felt like minutes before pulling out and watching the cum drip from Drum's loosened hole.

"Heh. You know, I don't even care about the contest anymore." Drum said with a weary gasp.

"Me too. I say we're all good for Gao, especially since being with him means we can have awesome sex like this!" Batzz replied.

'Bal's so happy you guys stopped fighting, Bal!"

The three of them took a moment to look around at the mess they made; the water covering the floor, the specks of cum splashed all throughout the room, and the strong scent of sex. They knew that they'd have to clean up, and none of them were looking forward to the duty.

"How about we finish that bath first, and then clean up, Bal!?" Bal suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Drum replied, slowly getting up and making his way back to the tub. And with that, it was as if the three were never even fighting! They bathed, and of course fucked, and by the time Gao and company returned, they found themselves starting to become the best of Buddies!


	2. Chapter 2: For-Share Bath Time

For the dragons of the Linkdragon Order, bonding and connecting was a key part of life, and one that all the monsters took very seriously. Masato and Agito would always come up with new ways of team building and making their gang as in sync as possible, from morning exercises to their famous Linkdragon Order anthem! Their positivity and cooperation were absolutely infectious, and sometimes even Masato was surprised by just how much of a united from the order was the local hot springs, where the gang would go every Friday night to relax and unwind after a week of Buddyfighting, exercising, and being bros! With four monsters to each room and tons of tubs to choose from it was the perfect place for the adorable monsters to unwind!

"Oh man, I've needed this so badly!" remarked Harahara, a yellow dragon known for his huge, round belly which he kept full at all times, brushing up against Cook, the small gray chef of the Linkdragon order, as he sank into the soothing water.

"Me too, especially after making us all so much food last night." Cook responded, to which one of his teammates gave a hearty laugh.

"Come on man, I heard you in the kitchen last night. You were havin' a blast makin' all that food!" said Jisen, the tallest in the group. He was still short, but sported an impressively muscular body that the green dragon loved to show off, and with his near supersonic hearing he made sure to take in all the praise his body got him.

"And boy did all that cooking pay off!" praised Wings, an adorable dragon covered in leopard like fur, and pink horns. Unlike alot of the order he walked around on all fours, and was just as lovable as any other Linkdragon! He splashed Cook with his tail, to with Cook giggled and splashed him back. From there the four cuties spent a good time splashing around and playing in their small tub. Eventually Cook saw an opening, diving under the water to surprise Harahara. The yellow dragon was one of his closest friends, always giving honest advice on his food, and keeping the kitchen lively with his jokes, filling the space with his hearty laugh.

"W-where'd Cook go?" Harahara said, and at that moment Cook sprancg out of the water, grabbing Harahara from behind! He hugged himself to Harahara's muscular back, and started tickling his best bud, hearing that laugh that made his day every time he heard it. The chubby monster loved being tickled, and as he laughed and squirmed Wings' dazzling blue eyes took in the sight of his belly jiggling to and fro. It was then that the cutie had an idea!

"Don't worry Har!" Wings said with mock heroism. "We're coming to join in on the fun!"

And he and Jiren went over and joined in on the attack, using their claws to tickle Harahara as well. Wings especially loved using the tips of his small claws to tickle Hara's mesmerizing belly, the round gray mass being an especially ticklish part of Hara's body! But that wasn't Wings' true goal at all.

"Hey Har', is your chest as ticklish as the rest of you?" Wings asked innocently. Hara blushed as they continued to tickle him, the yellow monster splashing around uncontrollably.

"Y-y-you don't have to touch me there." Hara said, gasping for air. "I'm n-not ticklish there at all."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Cook responded, grabbing both of his chubby, soft man-boobs and tryin to tickled his friend. But rather than laugh, Hara began to moan lighty, and as the others heard it the tickling slowed down, until Wings and Jiren were watching Hara's face light up with a noticeable blush.

"C-Cook, you can s-stop now." Hara moaned, his cock rising against his will. But he also felt something else small and hard pressing against his back, which Cook also couldn't control, as well as Wings and Jiren's too. Wings merely wanted to kiss the cutie he had a crush on, but now he found himself even further, now with lust taking over his thoughts.

"Oh man, I'm sorry dude." Cook said, realizing he had gone too far. He didn't exactly know what to do, and released his grip on Hara's chest.

But then Hara grabbed his hands and put them right back where they were.

"Umm...you can keep doin' what you were doin'." Hara said. "That felt really nice."

And that's exactly what he did. Cook tentatively touched Hara' moobs, marveling at how smooth and soft it was. He kneaded the soft, bouncy flesh while Jiren and Wings watched. They had never seen Harahara like this, but they knew they liked it.

"Hey, can we try too?" aksed Jiren, and Hara moaned a yes. Cook released Hara's moobs, and Jiren and Wings each took one in one hand, grabbing and pinching his tits. Hara was getting hornier, and his cock twitched uncontrollably as his friends played with his body, pressing themselves against Hara's belly as they explored his body.

"Can I touch you "down there"?" asked Wings, and Hara nodded. None of them had sexual experience, or really knew much about the act, but their instincts would always be there, and now they were kicking in hard. Wings gently grabbed Hara's thick member and began to stroke it, overcome by lust. Cook managed to squeeze between Jiren and Wings, and took over grabbing and playing with Hara's chest along with Jiren, leaving Hara overwhelmed as three dragons surrounded him, pleasing his body until he yelled in orgasm, shooting his load into the water. The other three were shocked, and stopped as Hara came, unsure of what was happening.

"What the...umm, did we hurt you?" Jiren asked, but Hara shook his head.

"That felt awesome, like something shot out of my junk. It was insane." Hara explained, and the three looked under the water to find a white substance floating in the water, giving them their first look at cum!

"How do we do that?!" Wings said, stunned.

"I guess we gotta make each other feel good too." Cook said, getting closer to Jiren and grabbing him by the shoulders. He looked into Jiren's eyes before kissing him, hugging him close, their cocks pressing against each other while they made out. Their mating instincts were in full gear for all 4, and they wouldn't be sated until they all shot their loads.

Hara found himself making out with Wings, grabbing the dragon and hugging him to his belly. Wings licked at Hara's left tit, letting his tounge explore the tasty flesh as Hara held him in place, his cock rising once again to full mast.

Meanwhile Jiren had lifted Cook onto the edge of the tub, and found himself staring at Cook's small gray dick, He didn't know why, but he knew he had to suck it, and engorged himself balls deep! Cook moaned, moving around as his body experienced a blowjob for the first time, Jiren licking his balls while tugging at his shaft. He watched Hara sucking Wings as well as he experience Jiren's mouth, lightly thrusting up into his mouth, slightly choking the green dragon.

"Hey, do you think I could try it too?" Cook said, and Jiren nodded. He got out as well and let Cook reach over and suck him as well. Jiren's cock was much bigger than Cook's, but the small chef put his mouth to work, using his tounge on Jiren's shaft while lightly tugging at his balls, and licking up all the pre that dripped from the thick cock. He let Jiren push his head down on the tasty piece of meat, letting him get dominated and facefucked by his friend.

And then they heard a pained shout from Hara, and looked over to see their friends in a strange position. Hara and Wings were lying on their sides, Hara being pushed by Wings as Hara moaned.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Jiren asked.

"He put his thing up my butt, and it feels amazing!" Hara struggled to say as Wings fucked him, Cook and Jiren decided to try it too, only Jiren laid on his back, and Cook squatted down, lining up Jiren's dick with his butthole. He didn't know what to expect, and it first it hurt, but the spit from his blowjob helped the cock go in smoothly, until he was sitting on his friend's cock. It felt like there was a hot, hard rod inside him, and as Jiren grabbed his hips and started to thrust he felt like his insides were on fire, but in a good way. He clenched his hole as Jiren fucked him hard, moaning and begging his friend to pound him harder.

Meanwhile Hara was on his belly, his pudge lifting his hole up for Wings to eat out hungrily. The small leopard dragon dug his tounge in the fresh hole he had just fucked, tasting his own juices as Hara begged him for more. After giving the hole a few more licks he mounted Hara once again, humping his teammate in a frenzy, Hara's cock spewing pre. The room was filled with the sounds of hard thrusting, hips slapping against fresh, bouncy ass cheeks, and the grunting of the four honry beasts.

"Dude, I'm gonna do it too!" Jiren warned before slamming balls deep and releasing his load. He grit his teeth as he shot, and Cook appreciated the twitching of his hard cock as it spewed cum up into his guts. And Wings also came with a moan, filling Hara's belly even more.

But of course the four weren't done yet! From there they all went back into the warm tub and continued their orgy. Wings grabbed Cook and licked the gray dragon's nipples, lightly biting down on them and making the cutie hug him tightly, wanting more. And Jiren took advantage of Hara, turning him around and pushing his re-hardened cock into Hara's round ass. Hara grabbed the edge of the tub and took it like a champ, Jiren's hard thrusts splashing everyone in the tub. Hara this time was more willing to back up onto the cock pounding him, meeting Jiren's hips and hissing from the pleasure. Cook meanwhile was frotting with Wings, who was eager to blow his load again, pushing Cook and making out with him, their tounges fighting to get into each other's mouth.

"Jiren, I-I love it!" Hara exclaimed with glee. "This feels so good!"

"Yeah, I dunno why we haven't done this before!?" Jiren agreed, smacking Hara's ass, which earned him delighted moan from Hara, who was ready to shoot another load. The bottom was insatiable, and he knew that he'd be trying to get as much seed in that belly of his in the future. Getting fucked felt even better than eating to him, and his ass was hungry for cum! 

And Cook was being overpowered by Wings and loving being submissive to his teammate! The tiny chef and his small, but thick cock were ready to blow, and Wings took it upon himself to give him a warm place to deposit his load, turning around and backing up onto Cook's dick. He enjoyed hearing Cook's high pitched moans, and Cook hugged Wings as he fucked him as hard as he could! The dragons were both adorable and lusty, and all four were ready to unload for one final time.

"I'm gonna...gonna...ahh!" Cooks couldn't even finish his sentence before blowing his load into Wings, who also shot his load hands free into the tub! Hara and Jiren were also close, and Jiren slammed into Hara's hungry ass cheeks one more time before they both shot their cum!

The four dragons were thoroughly fucked, and now thoroughly tired too! Wings looked at Cook, and the two relaxed, letting the soothing water relax their bodies. Hara and Jiren were ready to relax too, looking at each other and kissing one more time, Jiren hugging the chubby cock-lover to him as they both closed their eyes. They still had time in the hot spring, and they were going to use it, and when they came back next week they knew that there'd be even more fun times to cum!


End file.
